


Peace Offering

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Porn, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: DuringThor Ragnarok, Valkyrie has a little fun with a tied-up Loki before presenting Thor with her “peace offering.”





	Peace Offering

Loki failed to repress his erection as Valkyrie restrained him.

“Seriously?” she asked when she noticed the bulge in his tight leather pants.

“What?” Loki replied nonchalantly.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and reached to extricate his hardness from the leather.

“Oh that,” Loki breathed as she wrapped her hand around it.

“Yeah, that.”

Loki thrust his hips hopefully, but she didn’t move her hand.

“Say please.”

He was cranky at her demand, but eager; he said it. She jerked him mercilessly, chains rattling, and it was only a moment before she had milked a shuddering orgasm from his bound body.


End file.
